hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Monsters of 2005 (Delcore's)
A Tribute to Katrina, Rita, And Wilma and more. Season The 2005 season was the most active on record in recent time. At least 25 storms occurred, filling the whole name chart, which never happens. FOUR C5 hurricanes occurred this season, probably another broken record. These storms were EMILY, KATRINA, RITA, and WILMA. Season Aggregates * 28 Storms (31 Depressions) {RECORD HIGH} * 15 Hurricanes {RECORD HIGH) * 7 Major Hurricanes {RECORD HIGH} * 4 CATEGORY 5 STORMS * NEARLY 4,000 FATALITIES * 180B IN DAMAGES * JUNE 8TH-JANUARY 6 (2006) * 250 ACE Dennis Dennis became the strongest July hurricane until Emily with winds over 150mph. Dennis was the first of numerous major hurricanes. Dennis started with 2 C4 landfalls. The storm eventually made it to the northern Florida panhandle as a C3 storm. The storm killed 88 people and caused over 4 billion in damages. Emily Emily was the first ever C5 storm to form before August, and rapidly intensify. Emily is the strongest Mid season hurricane, forming in the middle of July. Emily had 160mph Emily, like Dennis, was a very powerful Caribbean sea hurricane. Emily took a devastating blow to the upper Yucatan peninsula in Mexico. This occurred as a C4. The land impact killed much of it, but it redeveloped when it moved back over sea. Emily made another C3 landfall in Northeast Mexico on the 20th. It eventually dissipated over Mexico a day later. Emily caused a billion in damages. Despite this, The name Emily was not retired. Katrina Arguably the worst system until Wilma, and the worst storm in Louisiana history. Katrina started like any other near the Bahamas. Katrina made a weak and insignificant landfall in Florida. After that, Katrina rapidly fired up in the Gulf of Mexico. Katrina went from a weak tropical storm and C1 hurricane, to a C5 hurricane in just hours. Katrina hit its most destructive landfall in New Orleans as a strong C3 storm on Aug 29. With just this landfall, over 1200 people died and 125 billion in damages occurred. The storm rapidly weakened after that. It would dissipate 2 days later. Rita The listed 4th most intense hurricane on record. Rita strengthened to a C5 or D6 strength storm. Rita earned peak intensity in late September. Rita peaked at 180mph, which not many storms get that high. Rita wandered over very warm waters which allowed the hurricane to explode with growth. Rita then threatened another Louisiana landfall. Rita made landfall as a C3, with 115mph. Over 100 people died and the storm produced just less than 19 billion in damages. The Mississippi Valley held major damage. Rita worsened damage from Katrina,(Just a month prior) and retarded progress of repair. Wilma Wilma is said to be the strongest recent storm ever to be recorded. Like its processor C5s, Wilma exploded. The storm held in an impressive 185mph peak in October. The only stronger storm in our western hemisphere is Patricia of 2015. Wilma is the 2nd most destructive season this year. Wilma exploded in between Cuba and the Yucatan. Wilma peaked offshore off of Honduras. As Wilma moved north it weakened slowly. Wilma would make it to the Yucatan as a C4. Wilma moved into the open Caribbean, now weakened to a moderate system. Wilma would the reorganize and strengthen back to a c3 before hitting the Gulf Coast of Florida. Wilma quickly passed over in just 5 hours as a c2. Wilma would then reach near C4 status in the Atlantic off the coast of the Mid-Atlantic States. Durring Wilma's duration, about 85 people died, and 27 billion in damages occurred. Category:Delcore's Category:Super Storms Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Megacanes